


ART: Pretty In Pink - Slutty Cheerleader Sam

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cheerleaders, Come, Crossdressing, Digital Art, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Pink Panties, Top Dean, fucked open, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings</b>: first time, crossdressing, panties, bottom!Sam, fucked open, lots of come<br/><b>Summary</b>: Sam was jealous of all the slutty cheerleaders getting Dean's attention. If he knew that dressing up like one would result in THIS, he would have done it sooner.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Pretty In Pink - Slutty Cheerleader Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a late night discussion about the proper use of panties in fics with panty!kink :D Of course it involves [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/)[](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[ **keep_waking_up**](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/) and [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/)**ashtraythief**. They always make me doooo things, heeelp!  
>  Well, on the other hand, they also helped a lot with it, so it's all good (except for the part where I get obsessed and do stuff like this instead of sleeping  & other unimportant things)

  
(click on pic for original size)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/19387/19387_original.jpg)  


also posted in my journal at LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/9968.html)


End file.
